In the field of orthopedic surgery, numerous implant devices are known for a variety of therapeutic or corrective purposes. Among these types of implants are screws, plates, cables, and other devices for joining two pieces of bone or adding support to assist in healing a fracture in a bone. These and other devices hold the bone or bone pieces in a stable position so that healing in the form of bone growth to rejoin bone across a fracture or to rejoin pieces that have become separated can occur.
In implanting such corrective or therapeutic devices, the most common techniques include open surgical approaches with retraction of soft tissues adjacent the bone or bone pieces and percutaneous, small-incision approaches. The bone tissue is then manipulated with instruments or by hand so that they are positioned as the surgeon desires, most often in a naturally-occurring position for the tissue. For example, where a fracture exists in a bone, the bone on each side of the fracture is moved so as to partially or completely close the fracture. If there are separated fragments or comminuted bone between larger fragments, then the fragments may be repositioned to approximate their natural place before supporting and/or connecting implants are placed. Once implant(s) are placed so as to promote healing, the surgery can be concluded with repair of soft tissues and closing of the surgical access.
In such procedures, a number of steps and devices are required. Reduction of the number of steps and the instruments needed to accomplish rejoinder or healing would result in a shorter, easier operation. Savings of time and effort generate a potential for cost reduction, a generally less traumatic surgery for the patient and thus a relatively easier recovery, and less opportunity for error by the surgeon. Further, existing devices are generally intended for use in adult anatomy. For pediatric cases, commonly only the size of implant devices are changed, while their substantial operating characteristics remain the same. Devices and methods that accomplish such goals and/or are suited to the special needs of pediatric patients remain needed.